With our blood
by Yoichi-kun
Summary: What happens when after a failed mission Squalo is reported dead. His he really dead and How will Xanxus react to this.


A/N Hi ! ^^ some random stuff before starting again. So here is comes my first smuty oneshot. Actually I didn't have the intention of doing another story while the one I still have ongoing was not finish but some weeks ago I found an amazing picture of Xanxus and Squalo and I got inspired. So a oneshot was inaivitable. It's my first one shot actually and also my first smut scene so it's really like it if you guys review.

No more randomness and on with the story

Disclamer : I do not own any of the character or KHR they all belong to Akira Amano.

Xs Oneshot

With our blood

"Xanxus-sama. Team A as reach the checkpoint sir. Awaiting your orders, sir."

Xanxus didn't even bother to answer the low rank Varia that dared present himself in front of him.

Varia team A was currently on a mission. Xanxus himself was supposed to take part as team leader in this mission but instead he had sent his most trusted men to do the job. The trash could do the work just fine. There was no need for the Varia boss to take part in such an insignificant low rank mission.

Xanxus sat in his office and called for his dinner while he was waiting for the final phase to take place. Everything had gone according to plan and he wondered why he even bothered to keep track on the operation in the first place.

Thirty minutes passed and still no news. Xanxus had eaten his meal and was about to go back to his room for his afternoon nap when the same low rank Varia member came crashing into the room.

"Trash! What is it again!!?? "

The low rank didn't know where to put himself anymore. He had terrible news and he didn't know how to tell the already pissed off boss.

"Speak up before I blow you out of this place, Trash ! "

"B.. b… b. boss, team A as been whipped out. There is no trace of any survivors."

Xanxus didn't react immediately. The information had to sink in first. Then the first thing he did was laugh like a madman and point his gun at the poor messenger.

"Trash! Get out of my sight. My finger is just itching to pull the trigger."

The low rank took off running for his dear life while the boss made his way to the mission monitor room.

The place was weird. It was full of monitors, radios and all kind of technological stuff. This room was where they kept contact with the team on the field. At the moment people where running all over the place trying to understand what could possibly have happened.

"Boss!"

Levi came by his boss's side. He almost had a smile on his face.

"The shark as been defeated… That means I …"

"Shut up !!!"

Levi-a-than kept quiet. He had never seen the boss in such a bad mood. Even when he had fought Tsunayoshi, he had been in a better mood.

"What the fuck happened? I went out one minute and you guys make a fucking low rank mission fail!!! I should kill all of you right now!"

Why do things never go according to plan? Most of all, Xanxus wondered, 'why is it that every time that shark guy is reported dead, it feels like his chest is being thorn into tiny little pieces?'

* * *

Even after Xanxus took control of the already failed operation, no contact could be made with the team. They where all declared dead, including their leader.

After that Xanxus had been even more moody then usual, if that was even possible. He sent two subordinates to the hospital and almost killed Belphegor after he said some 'not very nice things' about the deceased Rain Guardian.

Four days had passed when something unexpected finally happened.

"Boss-sama! We have an intruder!"

Xanxus did not really care anymore but he asked the details anyway.

"Someone as broken in the security devices and is heading to … apparently the front door… how unusual… "

"Shut up!"

To take his anger out on something, Xanxus made his way to the front door. Whoever was stupid enough to come here and knock on his front door was going to pay for it.

Xanxus opened the door, ready to pull the trigger again. But he did not. For before him stood a bloodied and almost dead looking Squalo. Xanxus felt a weight on his feet as Squalo collapsed on them. Xanxus could only look with wide eyes as his long time "friend" fell to the ground.

Behind him, people came running. Lussuria was the first to arrive, being the medic. But they all stopped when they saw their unmoving boss in the hallway.

Xanxus was staring at the unmoving form of Squalo at his feet. Long silver and bloody hair was hiding most of his body, which looked badly beaten up. His clothes where barely hanging on his bruised and cut body. He was so pale it was like looking directly at a ghost, but he was still breathing.

After a moment, Lussuria had no choice but to push his stunned boss aside to get to the dying shark.

* * *

Squalo was brought in for an emergency surgery. For three weeks he stayed in bed, sleeping most of the time. But at least he was alive. The boss didn't go to see him, but Squalo still thought no less of him. After all, he was now a failure, unworthy of the trust the boss had in him.

On one side, Xanxus' bad mood had calmed down a bit. But now, everyone barely saw him leave his room. The prince even tried to play a prank on him, which actually kind of worked. But to his disappointment, he got no reaction from the usually hot blooded leader.

But now after such a long wait, he couldn't take it anymore.

He threw everyone out of the mansion and slowly made his way down the long hallway leading him to the shark's room.

When he got there, his guardian was soundly asleep. His beautifully long, silver hair had been washed and most of his body had been bandaged up. There were many traces of violence on Squalo's body still, but he looked better. His sword was resting near the bed, just in case. Besides, the sword emperor wouldn't want it to be anywhere but beside him.

The sight of Squalo like that, made Xanxus sick. That day he came back, they had found a tape hidden on him, actually taped to him. On the tape was a recording of how those sick bastards had tortured the Rain Guardian and raped him before sending him back with this massage, "If you dare come back, we will do much, much worse".

How could they threaten him, Xanxus the great leader of Varia and rightful heir to the Vongola. He will never acknowledge that little jock of a leader, Sawada. Apart from that, and most of all, how dare they touch **HIS** property!

"Wake up, Trash!"

Squalo didn't move. Angered that he didn't get an answer to his call, Xanxus turned the bed Squalo was sleeping on, upside down making the sleeping swordsman fall to the floor.

A pained groan escaped the shark's lips as he hit the ground, brutally and painfully waking him up.

"VVVOOOII!!! What was that for!!?? "

He was cut off as he was lifted off the ground. Xanxus had taken him by the shoulders and listening to his instincts, he had crushed their lips together. Under his hands, he immediately felt the shark stiffen. He was definitely surprised but he didn't try to get away.

Xanxus didn't even have to ask for entrance into his mouth. Squalo had already given in to him. Their tongues started to fight with one another into a heated dance of moist flesh. They only broke the kiss when they needed air.

"Take off your clothes."

The man in front of him looked even more shocked.

"WHAT !!??"

"I said take your clothes off. I'll be taking back what is rightfully mine!" Unable to wait any longer, Xanxus tore away the clothes the silver haired man was wearing.

More and more excited, Xanxus took a handful of long, silver hair and pushed on Squalo's head. Bringing him to his hands and knees, he position him so that he would directly face his now fully awaken erection.

"Take care of that now, Trash. And you better make it good!"

The boss saw a light blush grow on Squalo's face. But yet again, he did not complain.

Using his real hand, Squalo undid Xanxus' pants. A smile came on Xanxus' face as once again, he saw shock on the silver hair man. He guessed Squalo didn't expect him to be so thick.

Insisting for him to go on, the boss took the back of the officer's head and shoved his dick in his mouth almost gagging him with the first thrust.

This situation was hot as hell. The guardian's head was pumping lightly as he sucked on his boss' dick. The feeling of his mouth around him made Xanxus mad with desire. He didn't know what was keeping him from taking him then and there. Even if the shark didn't seem to know what to do at first, he seemed to learn very fast as he became more skilled with every passing moment. Xanxus didn't even have to hold his head anymore. He just had to enjoy the feeling as his dick hit the back of the man's throat every now and then.

As the tension grew between them, Xanxus saw Squalo's hand heading towards his own now fully-grown need. After noticing that, Xanxus took a handful of the man's hair and pulled his head away violently.

Squalo groaned in pain once more and exclaimed his protest.

"VVooii !! What was the for again !?"

Xanxus then pushed him down on the mattress, that had been thrown to the floor some time ago and climbed over him. He pinned him down on the mattress, taking back full control of the situation once again.

In no time, their mouths were linked together again. It was so hot and passionate, he would have never thought the shark would have such body heat.

"I never said you could touch yourself in anyway, you filthy trash!"

Hovering him, Xanxus took his time to look carefully at Squalo's body. In some kind of kinky way, he was pleased with what he saw, though the thought that someone else had touched him in that way before him, simply infuriated him.

Not breaking eye contact with him, Xanxus put three fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger as he anticipated what was going to happen.

Squalo's eyes where looking at him in almost the same way, knowing very well what was going to happened and wanting it more than anything.

Xanxus watched as Squalo spread his legs shamelessly for him.

"Don't act like a whore!"

Squalo seemed to be hurt by the comment but he didn't say a word anyway. Xanxus wouldn't have felt sorry. Instead Xanxus shoved two fingers up the shark's ass, making a displeased whimper escape the uke's lips.

Xanxus started to prepare him. He had been a very patient man, but now his patience was starting to grow very thin.

Slowly, he scissored the tight opening, making the man under him whimper. After a moment Squalo himself started to rock on the invading fingers.

"You really are a little whore. You really like that don't you, Trash?"

The hurt came back on Squalo's face but he moaned in pleasure as Xanxus hit something deep inside him, sending chills of pure bliss through his body. Right then and there, Xanxus couldn't take it anymore. Screw the preparation. He took out both his fingers and position himself over Squalo.

The boss kissed his partner lightly before ramming himself in.

Xanxus groaned in pleasure as Squalo screamed in pain. His senses where going totally crazy. Squalo was so tight and hot. Squalo's screams only helped to make him even more excited. So instead of stopping, he started at a fairly fast pace.

With time, Squalo's screams changed from pain to pleasure. His hands linked themselves behind Xanxus' back, giving him a little more space and drawing him closer. Xanxus bit the side of Squalo's neck and took his real hand in his, lifting it near his head.

While screwing him, Xanxus could feel every little muscle movement Squalo was making. He so craved to hear his voice each time he hit that sweet little spot in Squalo that made him scream his name and beg for more. Squalo looked so vulnerable under him and he liked it.

Xanxus slowed down the pace, earning him a questioned look from Squalo. There was this look on Xanxus' face, the one you never know what he's going to do when he has it.

Seconds after, both let out a sound of pain as blood was spilled.

Xanxus had taken the shark's sword resting at their side and had run it through both their hands, pinning them together to the mattress.

"VVVOIII!! Are you crazy?? You bastard! Are you insane!!?"

Leaving the sword there, Xanxus bit Squalo's neck and then whispered into his ear.

"This is so you never forget that you are mine and mine alone. This is the link of our blood and body. Let someone else touch you one more time in the slightest way again, and I swear I will personally run that blade of yours through your heart."

The sword was then removed, as they still held hands. Xanxus then resumed the harsh movements of his hips. The pain and pleasure were mixing into an overwhelming ecstasy.

With his free hand, Xanxus decided to finally give some attention to his partner's swollen dick, stroking it in pace with his movements.

"Xanxus!!!!"

Shouting his name, Squalo violently came over both their stomachs.

The tightening of Squalo's muscles around him, sent Xanxus over the edge soon after. He released himself in the welcoming heat of Squalo's ass.

Groaning, Xanxus stayed still for a moment, still buried in Squalo's hole, just taking in what happened.

After what seemed like minutes, Xanxus he finally stood up. He didn't even look at him or say anything as he started to gather his clothes.

Squalo was watching Xanxus gather his clothes without a word, too dumbfounded, almost sad. When he saw him leave the room just after, he felt, deep inside, some kind of loss. Something he had never felt before and that he did not understand.

He looked at his bleeding and badly hurt hand. 'Why did he go and do something like that, say something like that and then just leave him there like nothing happened?' he thought.

Squalo felt like destroying the whole place and shout as hard as he could. But he did not. He had more pride then that. He didn't want to admit that... yes… he had been hurt deeply by all this, but there was something else.

He slowly lifted himself from the mattress. His legs were weak under him but he managed to stand.

He was about to go in the bathroom to clean up and take care of his wounded hand, when the door opened again. Xanxus walked in holding a first aid kit in his hands. Squalo did not believe it at first. So when he was asked to sit down, he did not move.

"Sit down!"

Pride took over .

"I don't need your help !"

"Squalo! I said sit down!"

Had he just called him by his name?

Squalo sat down and Xanxus knelt in front of him. He felt his heart beat faster beneath his chest as his hand was washed and bandaged but the man he admired the most.

"Thank you … Xanxus… "

"Shut up…"

* * *

Some time later outside the manor, the prince was bored.

" The prince is bored… do you think the boss will let us in soon…. I want an ice cream…"

The end.


End file.
